With development of sciences and technologies, body devices are emerging endlessly. Body devices mainly include wearable devices and implantable devices. Common wearable devices include devices such as smart bands, smartglasses, and smartwatches. Implantable devices are devices implanted in a human body, for example, devices such as a cardiac pacemaker, a bionic eye, and a sensor. Some of these body devices are used for identity verification, some for illness treatment, some for controlling a remote device, and some for enhancing body performance.
In future, with improvement of living standards, every person is likely to carry hundreds of body devices. For these body devices to implement data transmission, communication is required. However, these body devices do not necessarily have a same communication mode. Therefore, how to coordinate so many body devices to perform communication certainly becomes an important concern of a device carrier.